The REAL Beginning of Elizabeth Swann
by Gawaina
Summary: Back in the days before Weatherby was Govenor, he kept a HUGE secret from his 'daughter.' My very first story R&R!


A creature was chasing a woman with a black flowing cloak to a mountain side. The woman ran to the beginning of the mountain. She leapt on to the lowest rock. Steadily she climbed up the mountain, the creature still running after her. "I _hate_ wolves!" She yelled in fury. The woman was near a ledge like thing on the mountain, all she had to do was hoist herself up. Unfortunately for her, wolves were good at climbing mountains, so she wasn't all that safe. The wind roared around her and her cloak almost flew off!! She reached the ledge and hoisted herself up. On the ledge, she found a cage. It contained two babies in it. Both looked no more than two. They were crying in terror. She heard the Graal, it sounded close, "I only have time for one." She opened the door to the cage and lifted a child out of it. It clutched to her cloak and stopped crying, for a few seconds at least. The other child looked at her helplessly. The Graals head peered over the ledge and roared. The woman closed the door shut and told the child, "I'll be back, if I can!!" She continued the climb up the mountain, the child tucked under her cloak. It was hard for her to climb with one hand, the other holding the child. Every now and the wolf would rest, knowing it could catch up easily. The woman would throw rocks down at it every now and then to slow it down. Eventually, the sun came up and the wolf was bored of chasing her, so he went to find another victim. The woman slid down the mountain very slowly. She went down to the ledge where she found the children in the cage. What this woman didn't know, was that these two children were twin girls, and the one she didn't take, would grow up to be, Elizabeth Swann. 

The one that had remained in the cage was taken by Weatherby Swann. He usually went for a few drinks on Tuesday nights down at the local Tavern, anyway, down at the Tavern, he betted some of his chums he would climb up the mountain and bring back the most interesting item there. This wasn't an unusual bet for him and his friends; in fact, it was one off their most common bet that they did. He wasn't very drunk when he came out of the pub, but enough to think that kittens were attacking Tortuga, not wolves. When he stepped out of the pub, wolves surrounded him. Weatherby just patted them on the head. "Good little kittens, you're all _so_ cute." He strolled of down the road toward the mountain. The wolves were intelligent creatures, and knew praise from scold, so they left him alone and continued destroying the village. He climbed up the mountain, not knowing that the most aggressive of the wolves was chasing a woman who had just taken a child from a cage. Finally, after searching the bottom off the mountain, he came to the ledge to find a cage holding one child. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "That sure beats this rock!" He held up smooth rock that slanted, like a ramp. He dropped the rock and opened the cage. The baby looked at him in great relief that someone had found her. The wolf chasing the woman had already passed the ledge and was almost halfway up the mountain. A rock hit the future-Governors head. "Ow!" He yelped. Slowly he climbed down the mountain, the child clutching his coat. When he got back to the pub he had the child hidden underneath his coat. "What is it _this_ time Weatherby?" George Norrington asked, "_Another_ slanted rock?" "No," Weatherby replied. "This." With one dramatic sweep of his arm, he withdrew the child from the underneath of his coat. "Whoa!" His friends gasped in astonishment. "You did _not _find _that_ in the mountains!" George shouted. A bartender threw a cloth at him and he shrunk a little into his seat. "I did," Weatherby argued back. "Now that I've held this child, I _want_ to settle down, get married, and raise this child as my own." He held the child high in the air and then lowered her down to his chest. "You're kidding right?" William, another friend who also goes by the name of Boot-Strap Bill, asked. "No." Weatherby replied testily, and with that, he stormed out of the Tavern.


End file.
